bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Draw Along with Blue
Draw Along With Blue is the 8th episode of Blue's Clues from season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Squirrel *Shovel *Bird *Spider *Green Chalk Person (debut) *Markie (debut) *Chalk Girl (debut) Recap Blue and Steve have been having fun drawing and they're invited to grab a pencil and a paper and draw along. They play a game Blue's Clues to figure out who Blue wants to draw a picture of. Steve gets his notebook from Sidetable Drawer. After the demo song of how to play Blue's Clues, Steve was about to look for clues when the viewers tell him he dropped something on the floor. Steve dropped his notebook. He picks it up and saw the 1st clue on it. Steve draws his own notebook in his own notebook. Steve didn't get enough info to figure out the answer. So, they get to draw all sorts of neat things and meet Markie the Marker, who has them play a game in which he try to figure out who he's drawing. They look outside the window for something neat to draw and then share their drawing with Steve and he shares his with them. In the kitchen, Steve finds the 2nd clue on light green & dark green stripes. Steve draws the green stripes in his notebook. He starts with a light green crayon & then a dark green crayon. Steve had 2 clues but needed to find the 3rd clue. Then it was Mail time. Steve gets his letter and inside the letter was a group of kids drawing. After reading the letter, Steve skidoos into Chalk World, where Chalk Girl asks for Steve's help in telling the story of him trying to find the third clue. Steve was about to skidoo back home where he finds a person with a clue on it, Steve draws the 3rd clue and skidoos back home to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The 1st clue was a notebook, green stripes & a person. Blue wanted to draw a picture of Steve. Steve was the answer to Blue's Clues. Steve was ready to be drawn. He just had to pose just right. Steve had to sing the So Long Song to end the episode. The others told him 'don't move' & 'hold still'. Trivia *In the Mailtime segment Mailbox practiced bouncing with his dance teacher juke box from Let's Boogie. *Before Steve was the answer to Blue's Clues, he was a clue. *Steve sings the So Long Song as Chalk Girl says Steve, Stay Still Like Sock Puppet says So Long, I Just Got Here from What Does Blue Want to Make. *This is the 2nd episode where Steve & Blue skidoo into Chalkworld from Blue's News. *In the Pistas de Blue Version, Blue's barking to the Mailtime song from Snack Time was used instead of using the one from Blue's Favorite Song. *This is the 1st episode where Steve draws his own notebook in his own notebook. This will happen again on 2 more episodes which are Blue's Big Musical Movie & Inventions. Quotes *Steve: Let's Draw Another Shape? *Blue (barks No) *Steve: No? You Don't to Draw Another Shape? *Blue: (barks No) *Steve: Well, What Do You Wanna Draw? *Steve: Oh, Of Course. We'll Play Blue's Clues To Figure Out What Blue Wants To Draw. I Love Blue's Clues. Gallery MAIL!! 20.jpg Correio Season 3 Draw Along With Blue.png Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:1999